The Fight for Terabithia's Queen
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Jess must find a way to save Leslie if he wants her back from the Dark Master's cluches! JxL
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I watched Bridge to ****Terabithia****the other day and I just have to say it was so emotionally touching! I mean I haven't watched many kid's sorts of films that have that affect! I practically continuously cried after Leslie dies because everything just seemed to go wrong for Jess! I just had to write a fan fic for it just to make myself feel better! LOL!**

**Anyways, this is my story, hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing…you hear that?! Own nothing

"How are we suppose to defeat the Dark Master," Jess up to Leslie who was sitting on the highest branch of their castle.

Grinning she looked down at him, "We have to fight him! He has challenged the King of Terabithia to a great battle!"

"Excuse me?" asked Jess, his shock showing on his face, "Since when did this challenge come into play?"

Leslie's grin widened and she jumped down from her perching place to sit next to him, "Since he has come to claim Terabithia to himself!"

She continued to jump down from the tree, landing on the platform of their tree house. She raised her arms over her head and yelled out into the tree tops, "You shall never claim Terabithia Dark Master! King Jess shall defeat you!"

The trees blew a little heavier at her words and Leslie giggled and spun around, her blonde hair wiping around her head. Out the corner of his eye Jess thought he saw a quick flash of a black shadow behind a tree but when he looked more clearly it was gone. Shaking his head, he put it out of his mind.

"Leslie how exactly will I defect the Dark Master?" Jess called down to her.

Leslie smiled up at him, "As a king would! You'll have your own sword and armor! You will be the valiant knight of Terabithia; the strong protector of all its creatures!"

Jess smirked at Leslie and jumped down next to her and Leslie watched him carefully. Jess picked up one of his paint brushes and turned to Leslie, "The closest thing I have to a sword is this paint brush!"

"Mmmm," pondered Leslie thoughtfully, "Your right! I think we'll have to think of something better!"

"Like-" Jess started but a clap of thunder sounded over their heads making both friends jump in their skins.

"I think it's going to rain," said Leslie stating the obvious. At her words the two friends climbed back down their castle by thin robe and hurried back towards the river; the entrance to Terabithia.

As the King and Queen of Terabithia left the magical land a black shadow peaked around a tree, watching the two children swing on the rope that led back to their real world. An evil smile appeared on the shadow's unnatural face and within a puff of smoke it disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His entire world was numb. He was numb. His mind was numb. He felt like shutting down and not awaking until it was his time to die. Until it was his time to see Leslie again.

But he was twelve-years-old and dying was a long way away from him at this point in time. He angrily threw his sketch book at the opposite wall and hit the wall with his fist. He hated himself. He should have been there! He should have been there to protect her!

But he hadn't. He'd been selfish, wanting to be alone with a women who was twice his age and he had a crush on. His music teacher for heaven's sake! And now Leslie was dead! Dead because he was selfish and didn't invite her along!

He sat down on his bed and hugged his knees to his chest. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt weak; defected, a traitor. Leslie's sweet and queenly voice rang in his ears.

_King Jess shall defeat you!_

_You will be the valiant knight of Terabithia; the strong protector of all its creatures!_

Jess snapped his eyes open angrily. Stupid Terabithia! Leslie and her stupid fantasy world! None of it was true! Everything was an illusion, he'd let himself live in a world of fantasy and make-believe and now look where it had ended him up in?

One big and utter mess!

There was no such thing as Terabithia and he was no a King then his dad was Mary Poppins! No knight and no stupid protector of creatures that didn't even exist! Jess slammed his head against the wall as if it this would knock him out and put him out of this world of pain and hurt; but it didn't. It just gave him a bad headache!

_Close your eyes…but keep your mind wide open!_

"Get out of my head!" Jess whispered staring at the opposite wall but not really seeing it at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie run down the muddy path of the green forest. It had been raining all night and she was sure the river dividing Terabithia from the world would be running furiously. As she ran her blonde hair flew behind her. Normally she would be able to hear Jess running beside her but today she was on her own.

She reached the river and wasn't shocked to see the murky water had breached the every edge of the river bed. Following the normal procedure she took a large stick and pulled the robe towards her and stood up on the thick, fallen log next to the river. Gripping the robe steadily in her hands she looked across to the other side of the river and froze at what she saw.

It was a black shadow; slightly hunched over and leering evilly at her in full view for anyone to see. A gasped escaped past her lips as it straightened to full length and in shock she dropped the rope so it swung lazily between her and the black shadow.

"The Dark Master," Leslie whispered and it must have turned her because its smile widened and opened its mouth and insects crawled out of it. A raspy old voice came out of the wide hole.

"I have been waiting for you Queen of Terabithia. I see the King is not here to protect you!" he rasped at her

Leslie narrowed her eyes and straightened and spoke in the most authorized voice she could manage, "I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!"

The Dark Mater gave a laugh that was uncharacteristically powerful and seemed to shake the ground under Leslie's shoes, "We will see little queen!"

With that he rose from the ground and flew so suddenly at Leslie that she only had one second to react. She ducked but from the slippery surface of the log she was balancing on she wobbled and tired to retain her balance.

But before she could she heard a cry of, "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

She looked up just in time to see the Dark Master's inhuman and dismantled face and he pushed her right of the log and towards the raging river next to them. She gasped in shock and she seemed to fall in slow motion.

Looking up she raised her arms and caught the rope before it could slip through her hands. But luck was not on her side. She looked up just in time to hear a loud _snap_ and her blue-green eyes widened in horror as she was plunged into the river.

In her mind's eye she saw a boy with dark brown hair that flopped down onto his forehead, his brown eyes bright with laughter and a smile on his white face.

"Jess!"

It was the last noise she made before her head collided with something hard and Leslie Burke's world disappeared into darkness…

**Chapter 1 finished! I know, it kind short but hey I only have limited time to write this! So review and tell me all what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! A big hug and thank-you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock!!!!!!! ;) **

**Anyways, I know this idea has been done a billion and one times but I thought I would sort give my own version of the whole Leslie comes back to life sort of thing, but this one is kind of going to be different! You'll see! ;) shhh, secret, secret!**

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

The sound of crunching leaves was heard under Jess' feet as he walked through the forest near his home. It had been months since he had been in the forest. He had crowned May-bell Princess of Terabithia but since handing the fantasy land over to his sister he had not stepped a foot past the bridge he had built.

The thought of sometimes being there without Leslie was too fresh in his memory. As he walked he looked up to the tree tops that nearly hid the sky from view. He felt his stomach drop a few inches when he remembered how Leslie used to love standing in their tree house and looking up at the tree tops, spinning around fast so the wind swept around her.

Turning his attention from the sky he saw something black out the corner of his eye but when he looked again it was gone. Jess shook his heads to clear his thoughts. An uneasy feeling settled within him, as if someone was watching him and Jess felt the sudden urge to run straight out of the forest and never return.

_Stop being stupid!_ Jess told himself, _you're almost thirteen and you're still scared of your own shadow!_

It was true; in two and a half weeks time he'd be thirteen, officially a teenager as his mother put it. He didn't mind really, the older he got the sooner he'd get away from his place and all the memories.

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets he continued walking; autumn would be coming soon, the green of the trees were beginning to turn a light orange and red colour. Jess liked the forest colours in the different seasons; just when he would be sick of seeing the same colours they would change, welcoming a new season.

"_Jess!"_

Jess turned around at the sound of his name. But nobody was near him; nor could he hear anyone approaching. Odd, he thought.

"_Jess!"_

Again, he spun around in bewilderment and cried out to the forest, "I'm Here!"

"_Jess!"_

Now the voice was clearer and was right ahead of him, just past the trees. Jess jogged through the trees, he could hear soft laugh; a light beckoning that was pulling him somewhere he didn't know.

"_Jess!"_

Jess halted as the giggling voice was heard behind a tree just to his right; he ran over to it and expecting to find the caplet on the other side but was met by only the other side of the barked tree.

"_Jess!" _

Jess spun around and almost shocked himself stupid. Here, peeping around the edge a tree as if almost playfully hiding from him was Leslie Burke. Jess' eyes widened in shock and his feet were rooted to the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Leslie giggled at him, _"Come on Jess! Catch me if you can!"_

At that she disappeared again and something in Jess seemed to control his legs without him even meaning to and he ran after her, as fast as his legs would carry him, the fastest he had ever run in his entire life.

He followed Leslie, winding in and out of tree trunks, the flick of her flying blonde hair being the only means of his direction. Almost out of breathe he called, "Leslie wait!"

"_Come one Jess! You can do better then that!"_

But he couldn't, no matter how much harder or fast he ran she was always a few more meters ahead of him, "P-please Leslie stop!"

"_Ha, ha Jess! Maybe next time!"_

"No Les wait!"

She ran past a tree trunk and seemed to completely disappear. Jess stopped and fell to the ground exhausted. He had never sprinted so flat out before. Breathing heavily he raised his head and scanned his surroundings. He had no idea where he was, he had never been this deep into the forest before.

_I must be going crazy_, he thought, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

Or perhaps he had been missing Leslie so much that his mind was playing tricks on him. Yes, that was the only reasonable answer. Leslie was dead; it was just his imagination working overtime. He had been missing her so much that he had conjured up an illusion.

But it seemed so _real_! Shaking he head he stumbled up from the ground to his feet and started to find the best and quickest way home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jess! Where have to been! Your father's been looking for you; you haven't even done your chores yet!"

Jess sat down at the table, "I got lost in the forest."

"Well your dad has had to do them for you!" he mother said, looking over at him from the sink, "He's not happy."

Sighing lightly Jess sank a little lower in his chair. Great, that's just what he needed at the moment, his dad to be angry with him.

"Honey are you okay?" his mother asked again, peering at him, "You look very pale. Are you feeling sick?"

She moved from around the kitchen bench to Jess and placed a hand on his forehead, "your every warm," she moved her hand to his cheek and felt it inflame under her fingers, "I think its bed rest for you Mr. Go on, upstairs, and no school tomorrow, unless your better!"

"But mum tomorrow's the big race!" said Jess jumping to his feet, "I've been training for weeks! All the runners in my year at competing! You have to let me go!"

"Not if you're not better, now bed!"

As he ascended the stairs towards the room he and May-bell shared he pulled a face of annoyance. Mums and their motherly ways! They just got in the way!

Reaching the landing he walked into his and May-bell's room and ignoring his sister who was playing with her Barbies again he threw himself down onto his bed and closed his eyes. He did feel nauseous, but he guessed it was probably just from his experience in the forest.

He felt the feeling of heaviness overcome him and he felt himself slowly drift into sleep.

_He was holding a sword shield in his hands. He gripped the handle and pulled the sword from its shield. The silver blade shimmered in the bright morning sun, reflecting the surrounding around him…_

_000_

_He could hear cry; a soft sobbing. It was small and weak but the sound stung his ears. He turned a laugh that shook the ground under him, "Had enough have we doll face?"_

_000_

"_Jess!" _

_He turned to see Leslie bounce towards him happily. "Leslie?" he said in disbelief_

_But before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms around he neck and kissed him straight on the lips…_

_000_

"_I do believe her father said she loved you," the voice rasped at him, "How very touching. Now excuse me while I kill you!_

_000_

_He was watching bird's eye view of the entrance into Terabithia. Leslie stood on one side of the river, while a black shadow stood on the other. _

"_The Dark Master," Leslie whispered and it must have turned her because its smile widened and opened its mouth and insects crawled out of it. A raspy old voice came out of the wide hole. _

"_I have been waiting for you Queen of Terabithia. I see the King is not here to protect you!" he rasped at her_

_Leslie narrowed her eyes and straightened and spoke in the most authorized voice she could manage, "I don't need protection! I can take care of myself!" _

_The Dark Mater gave a laugh that was uncharacteristically powerful and seemed to shake the ground under Leslie's shoes, "We will see little queen!"_

_With that he rose from the ground and flew so suddenly at Leslie that she only had one second to react. She ducked but from the slippery surface of the log she was balancing on she wobbled and tired to retain her balance. _

_But before she could she heard a cry of, "AAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!"_

_She looked up just in time to see the Dark Master's inhuman and dismantled face and he pushed her right of the log and towards the raging river next to them. She gasped in shock and she seemed to fall in slow motion. _

_Looking up she raised her arms and caught the rope before it could slip through her hands. But luck was not on her side. She looked up just in time to hear a loud snap and her blue-green eyes widened in horror as she was plunged into the river. _

_The last word that came from her was the cry of, "Jess!" _

Gasping Jess sat bolt up in his bed. Everything spun before his eyes. He was gasping for breath as if he had just run a few kilometers non-stop. His entire body was drenched in sweat. His face felt flushed and hot, the nauseous feeling had doubled in his stomach and his head was aching.

He was about to step out of bed and when he spotted someone sitting next to him and he froze. It was a girl with white skin and blonde hair; she smiled a smile all too familiar to him. She stood up and sat down on his bed holding a white cloth in her hands.

"Leslie?" he whispered in disbelief. This was not happening…it was impossible…

"Lay back," she whispered but he didn't move and just stared at her in incredulity. Sighing she pushed him back down against his pillow and placed the white cloth on his forehead. It was cold and it was a little shock to feel it against his hot skin.

"I-I think I'm dreaming," Jess whispered in astonishment. Leslie giggled at him, "You are not dreaming."

"This is not possible, you're dead. I don't understand…" said Jess but Leslie smiled sadly at him, "You will in time."

She leaned over him and he instantly stiffened. Her body was real; solid. She whispered in his ear, "You will _always_ be the King of Terabithia. Fight him because he will be after you."

She pulled back and put a hand over his eyes and gently forced his eyelids shut. She leaned down to whisper in his ear again, "Close your eyes but keep your mind wide open, remember that Jess."

Then she was gone, just like that, the weight of her body on his disappeared into think air. Jess slowly opened his eyes and felt the cloth still on his face. He looked around but Leslie was gone, the only evidence that she had been there was the cloth of his burning forehead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Your temperate has sky-rocketed Jess!"

His mother sat next to him on his bed, she was trying to pull the covers of her son but Jess just grabbed them and tried to pull them back over his head, he felt freezing.

"Mum, leave me alone," he groaned, the bright light that filled the room hurt his eyes.

"I just don't understand where this cloth came from," his mother said, picking up the white cloth off the small desk crammed next to his bed, "I didn't give it to you and neither did your father. I'm highly sure that your sisters wouldn't."

Jess grinned to himself under the covers. He knew every well where that cloth came from, but of course he wasn't about to tell his mum.

"Alright Jess, you just rest and I'll bring up some water for you," said his mother, walking towards the door and inspecting the towel.

Jess closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. He felt terrible, he looked it too. There was no way that his mother would let him go to school. He would be surprised if she chained him to the bed to stop him from trying to sneak out to the school bus. He didn't really want to go either, even though today was the day of the big race. He couldn't even have pulled himself out of bed even if his life depended on it.

He had the strangest bits of dreams the previous night. But he remember Leslie; being here, in his room. That was where the cloth had come from. It was unbelievable but something inside Jess hope it was true. That he had seen Leslie again…no wait, he _knew_ he had seen Leslie again!

As insane and incredible as it sounded it was true!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie had watched Jess struggle with being sick for the last two days. She knew what was causing this. The Dark Master.

She felt the bubble of anger in the pit of her stomach at the thought of him. She tired her hardest to warn Jess by showing him what had happened to her and what might happen by means of his dreams and then speaking to him directly; but if he knew straightforwardly what was happening that meant he'd be in danger, even more then he already was.

Perhaps not knowing meant he was safe. Well, _safer_.

His cheeks were burnt red and sweat moistened his dark hair and pale face. Leslie reached down and brushed her fingers gently against his hot cheek. He stirred a little and smiling Leslie leaned down and blew softly onto his face.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Jess's cheeks faded from red to pink to white. The sweat disappeared from his face and colour returned to his face. Smiling at her well done work she leaned down and softly kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'll be waiting."

With that she disappeared in a shimmer of light.

**Well that's chapter 2 done! Please, please, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my friends!!!! Wow! Quick update? Nah it was just ready to be posted from like...a month ago! I just couldn't post it because of account errors but here it is! Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Own nothing…again!

Leslie sat on the cold floor. Everything in this place was cold.

"Helped the boy did you?" said a raspy voice from behind her. Leslie narrowed her eyes in anger. She had been in this place for months but she still tried her hardest not shiver whenever she heard that voice.

"I'm not going to let you kill him," snapped Leslie. The Dark Master gave a terrible laugh.

"Your love for the boy is foolish!" he hissed, "your friendship will not survive!"

"You won't win," stated Leslie simply, "Jess knows that he is King of Terabithia and he'll protect it."

"The boy's faith in the place is weakening," the Dark Master's voice was dipping in a sickening happiness, "Even after your little stunt to save him. He will die in time so I advise you not to waste your time and stop trying to help him. Consider what I offer you."

Leslie turned in her sitting position to look at the Dark Master, "I won't join you even if that was my last opportunity!"

"But that is your last opportunity," the Dark Master leered at her, "You know our bargain. I will release you if you join me. You will be a great weapon to my army. I can make you human again; a real being. I had the power to take you _from_ the world and send you the spirit world and I also have the power to take you _back_."

Leslie glared at him, "I don't trust your word and I would never hurt Jess. Forget it."

The Dark Master laughed, "I will hurt the boy with your help or not! You can not go back to his world on your own will anymore; you used your only chance to save him from my fever. I have other ways to kill the boy then by sickness. Stupid girl, did you really think you could outsmart me? I, the ruler of Terabithia and the Darkest Master? Foolish child!"

"You are may be the Dark Master but you are not the ruler of Terabithia! Jess is and he'll destroy you!" snapped Leslie, "I…will…never…join…you!"

"Fine," snarled the Dark Master, "If that is your decision you will stay here for the rest of eternity!"

Without another word the Dark Master disappeared in a whiff of black smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess sat on the yellow school bus. It was driving home and he felt on edge. Around him chaos erupted, school children talked over one another and made a lot of noise and having fun. Jess sat at in a window seat and watched the fields of property flash past.

His encounter with Leslie that night back in his room was burned into his memory. Part of him was saying he'd only hallucinated the incident because of his fever but the other part of him remembered the cloth and the comment his mother made about nobody giving it to him.

However it was all very strange about how he had recovered. According to his mother he had been in a terrible state when suddenly overnight he'd been back to normal health, perhaps even better before he'd gotten sick. The only excuse Jess could find was that he had made a very speedy recovery overnight, even though he knew the likeliness of that was slim.

The bus stopped outside his house and Jess jumped to his feet. He followed May-bell down the bus stairs and as the bus drove off leaving a cloud of dust behind it Jess dropped his school bag to the dusky ground and not even glancing at May-bell he ran the familiar route that he and Leslie had run to the forest.

The feeling of the wind hitting his face and his feet rushing along on the ground made him feel like a bird. He was flying through the field and he loved the feeling.

A grin came to his face as he sped in and out of the trees in the forest. For a moment he forgot that Leslie wasn't actually there and for that moment it felt like she was running along side him, racing him as they normally would have done. Despite himself he thought he heard female laughter at his side and as he ran he burst out laughing and as he slowed to a halt in front of the Bridge of Terabithia he felt a bit better then he had in many months.

He bent over slightly putting his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath. Looking up across the bridge he began to cross it and for the first time in many months his feet touched the land of Terabithia. But he didn't see it. All he saw were more trees on the other side of the river.

No Terabithians, no beautiful castle or scenery. He slowly started walking to their castle. As he reached the tree house he looked up at it and a sudden fury feeling filled him. Why couldn't he see?! What was wrong with him?!

Turning around from the tree house he called out, "Leslie!"

Nothing. No answer; no response. Just silence.

He called out louder, "Leslie!!!"

He hated the stillness that greeted him. He called out again, "Leslie!!!"

He silent hoped with all his being, he _prayed_, that he'd hear a response; to hear Leslie respond. But again there was nothing. Picking up a large acorn he threw it as hard as he could so that it hit the ground and rebounded off it.

He felt the tears sting his eyes and he whispered, "I'm sorry Leslie."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie had her blue eyes closed and was sitting as still as a pretty little statue. Then a sudden voice cut through the empty atmosphere.

_Leslie!_

Leslie's eyes snapped open in shock. She knew that voice. It was Jess!

_Leslie!!!_

Jumping to her feet she looked around her as if she'd be able to find something to help her or be able to see where Jess was.

_Leslie!!!_

"Jess!" she cried out in desperation, although she knew very well he wouldn't hear her.

_I'm sorry Leslie_.

Leslie froze as the last words came like a soft warm breeze that seemed to whisper gently to her but they confused her greatly. He was sorry? For what?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess stared miserably at the tree trunks in front of him. So this was it. He'd lost the magic that Leslie had implanted in him. The one thing he had left of her he had lost, perhaps forever.

He felt anger swell in him again. Why couldn't he see what she'd left for him?!

"She can't hear you."

Jess jumped and spun around in shock and surprise at the voice and he gasped. He stood a few meters from a dark shadow. He couldn't see it's face or any form of its body. It was just a dark shadow with a raspy voice coming from somewhere inside it.

"W-What-Who are you," Jess stuttered in shock staring the creature.

"Nothing you should be afraid of," the creature said. But these words did not comfort Jess in the slightest. He was sure he had heard that voice before. The feeling nagged him and he didn't like it one bit.

Jess remained silent so the creature continued, "You call out for your friend, but she can't hear you. She doesn't want to help you."

"What do you mean?" asked Jess

"She does not care for you anymore," each word the creatures spoke hit Jess like a knife, "Stop longing for her. She does not need you or want anything to do with you. Leave her be. Those are her words."

Jess swallowed and said, "Do you know where she is?"

"It does not matter," the creature suddenly hissed angrily, "She has sent me to tell you to leave Terabithia and never return. That you are not welcome here and are no King. She wants you to leave and forget her forever."

"But that's not like Leslie," argued Jess. None of this made any sense. Why would Leslie say this? And who was this creature?

"Leave now," the creature hissed at him, "She does not care for you!"

_Jess Run!_

Jess' eyes widened as a voice filled his mind like thick honey. It seemed to slow time and every other thought in him. The voice echoed in his ears, a voice that had reached his ears many times before. It was Leslie!

_Jess Run Now! Go! Quickly!_

That is exactly what he did. He bolted just as the creature seemed to triple in size. He ran over the bridge just as he heard a terrible scream behind that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. He ran back through the forest but he knew the creature was following him.

Out the corner of his eye he could see the black creature chasing him. A sudden burst of fear filled his veins and he ran as hard as he could but the creature moved closer and closer to him.

Just as he broke out of the forest he ran straight into something and fell backwards. He looked up as saw May-bell sprawled out in front of him and the black shadow creature behind her.

"May-bell! Run!" screamed Jess, moving forward as fast as he could to try and grab his sister but the creature was faster.

"Jess!" May-bell screamed but before her brother could do anything she and the creature were gone in a smoky shadow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie sat with her eyes closed and concentrating hard. She saw what had happened in Terabithia and she had used all her strength to speak to Jess. To tell him to run but after he had crossed out of the land she had lost him and the Dark Master.

Suddenly without warning she felt something hard strike her across the cheek. Surprised she looked up at her attacker and came face to face with the Dark Master. He had slapped her across the face. He looked angry; angrier then she'd ever seen him.

A rotting hand grabbed her by the front of her clothes and pulled her from the ground, "I warned you! You dare to interfere with my work! You will pay stupid girl!"

And he threw her from him so she landed hard on the cold floor. She looked up at the Dark Master as he pulled from his cloak a silver spear. Leslie gasped in shock. He pointed the spear at her. Suddenly without warning a blue steak of light burst from the end and hit Leslie.

At first she felt nothing. Then it suddenly hit her like a tidal wave. An unbearable pain, it crawled at her skin, felt like she was being torn apart from the inside out. She screamed in pain but the Dark Master did not stop. He smirked.

"I will leave you like this for a while. Maybe the time will help you remember your place," he snarled and he disappeared in another black shadow of smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie laid on the floor but she couldn't feel it under her. All she could feel was the pain pulsing through her entire body. It was chaining her into her mind and the spearing pain pulsed through her entire being, making her think of nothing but it. She wasn't screaming anymore, she wasn't able to even if she wanted to, she had lost her voice. Tears of hurt were flowing from her eyes. She was dipping in sweat and she constantly squirmed against the floor.

Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and her blonde hair was stuck to her head and her sweaty face. She felt beyond help, nobody would help her.

She seized her eyes shut. The pain was making her want to die all over again. She suddenly remembered May-bell and Jess talking about going to Hell for not believing in the bible. Maybe this is what Hell felt like; to be in constant pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I want to go home," the Dark Master ignored the child's whining, "Let me go! I'm Princess of Terabithia!"

"Not for much longer," his raspy voice answered her

"My brother's King and he'll come and get you!"

"I think not because you both will be dead," leered the Dark Lord watching May-bell's expression turn to shock and utter fear, "That is unless the former Queen will agree to save you."

"Leslie?" asked May-bell her voice breaking from terror at the thought of being killed, "Where is she?"

"You will very soon," the Dark Lord hissed, "Now stay quiet or you will be punished gravely."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She laid still on the floor. She didn't know how long she'd been like this. It had felt like a thousand years had passed and then a thousand more on top of that. The pain was still strong and pulsing through her veins but she did not move. She just lying on her side and stared into the nothingness around her, her eyes wide and glassy.

The Dark Master observed her and his horrible face broke into a smile, "It seems you have learned from your punishment. Most would have been driven insane by the pain by now. You have a strong mind willed mind."

He pulled out his silver spear and pointed it at Leslie again. Slowly the pain faded from Leslie's body but she did not move. She had no energy to move; she was too weak.

"Get up," snarled the Dark Master, "You have someone to reunite with."

**Okay tell me what you think! I'm not really sure about the whole pain thing with Leslie. I wasn't sure about putting that part in but I need something to show that the Dark Master could have control over Leslie when he wanted to. So review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii!!!!!!!! Sorry for the wait but I was catching up on school work and my other stories, but enough of that! First of all I'd like to thank my reviews of chapter 3: **

**G-Matt**** and PM17V!**** Your words are many of value to me! And secondly, I will be shutting myself up now so you fine people can enjoy chapter 4 )!!!! Enjoy!!! )**

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

Oh boy was he in trouble!

"Maybell!!!"

Still no answer. He had been back to Terabithia. No Maybell.

He had been home. No Maybell, just a "she said she was going to look for you Jess. Did you miss her?" from his mother.

Now he was back in the woods searching for her. He couldn't believe what had happened! This was make-believe! Everything was! It was impossible! Yet it didn't explain Leslie's sudden appearance. Very _alive_ appearance! Or so he every much hoped! Or Maybell's disappearance.

He was extremely worried. What would happen to her? Had she really been kidnapped or was it just a hoax of his imagination working overtime and she was really hiding from him? Questions of the explainable and answer of the unbelievable went shooting through his head.

Argh! This entire situation was driving him insane! He wanted to scream!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leslie swayed on her unsteady feet. She felt like she was about to vomit and faint at the same time and her head was about to explode. It had not helped in the slightest when she heard a scream of "Leslie!" and someone ran straight into her, nearly knocking her over and clinging onto her middle.

But through her groggy and misty mind she was sure she recognized that voice.

"As you see the girl is very pleased to see you," she heard the familiar hiss of the Dark Master that no groggy and misty mind could conceal, "but that would be expected considering her life is in your hands."

The comment brought Leslie out of her state a little and she looked down at the clinging person and found the big, tear-filled, brown eyes of Maybell Aarons staring up at her.

"Maybell?" she said weakly, "What are you-? How did you get here?"

"I was looking for Jess and then something happened and he," she pointed to her Dark Master, "brought me here and said he is going to do bad things to me and Jess."

She buried her face in Leslie's stomach and began to cry, as a scared young child would at the comments imposed upon them by an evil presence. Leslie looked up at the Dark Master.

"Why are you doing this?" She snapped, "what will you achieve?"

"Oh everything my little pretty!" the Dark Master leered at her, "But I need aren't kill the boy and his sister if you are to do one thing for me."

"And what is that?" Leslie spat, taking a firmer grip on Maybell.

The Dark Master gave her a smile that made shivers pass through Leslie and his voice was so raspy with excitement and knowing of the horror he had in store for her made her cringe, "Join Me."

Leslie glared at him, "I said already I would never!"

"Well then," the Dark Master chuckled rapidly, "I shall make you watch the boy's blundering sister die a most agonizing death!"

Fear and horror exploded like fireworks inside Leslie at the Dark Master's words and she pushed Maybell behind her, "Alright, alright, just…wait."

The Dark Master looked back at her and said sarcastically, "I believe you have changed your mind Dear _Queen_?"

Leslie bit her lip.

_Okay think about this Les_, she told herself, _there has to be a way out._

But deep down inside, Leslie knew she had no choice and after a few long moments of silent debate Leslie gave a defected nod and lowered her face so that the Dark Master could not see her tears.

Whether the Dark Master could see her tears or not seemed not to bother him in the slightest. He was celebrating. Now he would get rid of the boy with the girl's oath! He knew now she'd never betray him, especially not in fear of causing harm to the boy or his sister.

"Go," rasped the Dark Master happily, "I have plans to make."

"But…Maybell?" gasped Leslie, "Take-take her back."

"She will go back," said the Dark Master, "But once my plans are ready. Now go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With a heavy heart and feeling defected and worried Jess walked down the dusty road towards his house. Just as he reached the front yard his father came out of the greenhouse, holding a dirty and greasy rag and a suspicious expression on his face.

"Jess," he said, "have you seen Maybell? You mother said she went out looking for you."

Jess had been searching for Maybell all afternoon but no such luck and the sun was beginning to set and this caused Jess to become very anxious, "No, I haven't seen her since we got off the school bus."

Jess thought it would be best if he lied and left out the part of his experience with the shadow being and it having abducted Maybell. He wasn't the slightest bit sure that if father would believe him.

"You let her walk home alone?" his father asked sharply, "Jess, you're supposed to look after her! She's your younger sister."

Jess knew what was now coming; he'd be blamed for this. He knew it!

"What's the matter with you!" his father snapped, "I've told you before that you are to walk home with her and watch her! Now look what's happened!"

"Well it's not my fault," snapped Jess suddenly, "I'm not her freaking babysitter! If you were around a bit more, instead of spending so much time working then maybe she would have someone to look after her when Mum's busy!"

He hadn't realized what he had said before the words had already tumbled out of his mouth and he felt slightly shocked and ashamed of himself when he had realized what he had said.

He didn't mean to lash out like such but he was confused, hungry, tired, miserable, anxious and was getting blamed for something he could not explain and hardly believed himself, although he had seen it with his own eyes. But that didn't change the fact that he had earned a sudden and sharp slap across his face for his loss of temper.

His hand went instantly to his stinging and hot right cheek and he staggering backwards from the force of his father's blow and almost fell onto the dusty ground.

He looked up in shock and surprise at his father who was breathing heavily and glaring down at him like an angry bull, "If you are so much of a fan of me not working, which pays to get food onto your plate and a good education, then you can forget about dinner tonight. You can go hungry. Now get out of my sight!"

Stumbling onto his feet Jess moved past his father and hurried into the house. He moved through the front door and ignored his mother's cries of "Jess! What's going on?! Where's Maybell?!"

He went straight to his room and slammed the door shut. Anger pumped through his veins. He wanted to run. He always ran when he was angry. Running allowed him to let go of the steam that was raging through him. But there was no room to run in there. He was in this small little room. Trapped in this room and trapped in his own world!

He was angry at his father

He was angry at himself for saying such hurtful things to him

He was angry at not having anything to eat until tomorrow morning.

He was angry at not being able to run

He was angry at not having Leslie here to help him

He was angry at himself for letting Maybell to be caught

He was angry at himself for not being able to find Maybell

He was angry at himself for not being able to stop himself crying.

So that is what he did. He could not let out the rage out through running so it was temporary replaced by tears. The long steam of tears...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Leslie?"

Leslie turned her head towards Maybell who was staring at her, "This-This is not a g-game anymore, is it. The Dark Master is real."

Leslie gave a sigh, "Yes, Maybell, he is very much real and it never was a game. I just hope Jess can stop him."

"But you are going to help him Leslie," replied Maybell, "He misses you very much. I miss you too, but not like Jess does. You will help him; won't you?"

Leslie stared at the younger girl, her mind ticking a hundred miles an hour, "Maybell you have to understand. I have no choice; if I don't help the Dark Master he will hurt Jess and everyone else I care about until I finally join him."

"But you do have a choice," said Maybell, her voice gaining more confidence and she began to speak more passionately, "Everyone has a choice! Like you can set my free now, can't you? Jess always said to me, close your eyes but keep your mind wide open! He said you taught him that!"

However Maybell's words did not affect Leslie in the slightest, "Maybell this is different. This is your _life_ and Jess' _life_! This is serious!"

After a moment's silence Maybell said very quietly that Leslie almost didn't catch her words, "You _are_ Jess' life."

It took Leslie a moment to register Maybell's comment and when it had Leslie's blonde head snapped up at Maybell in shock at her words, she opened her mouth to respond but she was interrupted half way doing so.

The Dark Master appeared before them in a puff of black smoke.

"Time to go little ones," he rasped out, "Want to see your brother again little _princess_?"

Maybell jumped to her feet while Leslie didn't move from the floor. Black smoke surrounded the two girls and in a few moments they disappeared and all that was left was a lonely nothingness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jess had been asleep for a while when a loud bang made him shot up straight in bed and become wide awake. Suddenly the sheet that was pinned up to separate his part of "stuff" from the rest of the room was torn down and he was met by a dark outline of Brenda.

"Maybell's back," he gushed, "She's downstairs."

Without further explanation or waiting for her younger brother to reply she rushed from the room and Jess heard her quick footsteps down the stairs. Pushing the covers back Jess followed his sister's direction and he jumped down the stairs and arrived into the kitchen.

His father was standing at the kitchen bench preparing drinks. He looked into the living room and saw his mother sitting there with sisters. _All_ his sisters, including Maybell!

"Maybell!" he exclaimed, "What happened to you?!"

He had completely forgotten about the rest of his family being in the room and all he wanted to know was if he really had gone insane with thinking that some evil creature had abducted her.

"She got lost in the woods," said his father, "looking for you!"

Jess glanced at his father and was suddenly aware that all his family was staring at him in a rather strange way.

"What?" he said

"Well Maybell would never have gone missing if she wasn't looking for you. Mum and Dad had to call the police," said Brenda suddenly, "They found her in the woods."

Jess' stomach dropped a few inches. They blamed him for the worry and trouble Maybell's disappearance had caused them. Why was everything his bloody God dame fault?! Without waiting for anyone else to speak he turned around and walked back up the stairs and ignored his mother, who called for him.

He slammed the door shut and was so annoyed and upset that he hadn't even noticed an extra person in the room. He pinned the sheet back up so it was secure and turned around and was about to go back into bed but froze.

It took him a moment to process what he was seeing. This was some sort of bad dream that he was sure he was bond to wake up from and find he had to get ready for school and that Maybell was asleep in the room with him, and had never have been abducted by evil creatures.

Why was this happening to him? Why?! Maybe he was so guilty about her death she had come back to haunt and torture him. Why may you ask was he having these thoughts? One very simple answer: Leslie Burke was sitting on his bed, looking straight at him.

"Leslie?" he whispered, she remained silent and just continued to stare at him. She didn't look pleased to see him in the slightest; in fact she looked miserable, just as bad as he felt.

"What-? C-Can you tell me what is going on?" said Jess, hardly about to believe his eyes.

She said nothing, just looked down from him to her hands in her lap. She looked as if she were about to burst into tears and this made no scene whatsoever so Jess had to pinch himself to make sure he was still awake. He concluded that he was very awake and decided it was best if he tried a different approach.

He moved towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to feel the solidness of it; her real skin and bone. He noted that she tensed at his touch and he was confused by this. They were friends weren't they? Best Friends?

"Leslie?" he said again more quietly and he saw down beside her. And suddenly he did something that shocked both Leslie and himself. He suddenly hugged her; out of the blue with no prior warning. He just hugged her.

"Your real!" he exclaimed a little more loudly then he had intended, "Your alive!"

It was as if feeling that she was so real and living and breathing and finally admitting to it out loud made it seem all the more possible and crystal-clear.

"Jess-?" said Leslie speaking for the first time, "since when were you the emotional one?"

He let her go and looked at her and although he suddenly felt equitably better he questioned her, "What's the matter? What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth as if to answer but nothing came out. She looked back at him and realized he was watching her. She studied his face for a moment; his white face held a concerned expression and his hazel eyes were bright and attentive and his dark brown hair was rather messy. For the first time she fully recognized he had a rather good-looking boy.

"I-I can't stay for long," she whispered, "He sent me."

"_He_?" said Jess in confusion, "who's he?"

"The Dark Master," said Leslie

Jess' eyes grew wide, "The Dark-?"

"He sent me to warn you," Leslie cut through his question, "to warn you to stay out of Terabithia. Or if you don't he will come after you and everyone you hold close to you."

"Leslie what are you talking about?" asked Jess, completely lost, "the Dark Master is gone. We destroyed him."

"No Jess," said Leslie, getting to her feet, "He's here and he's after Terabithia. It was he who took Maybell and me. Promise me you'll stay away from Terabithia."

Jess rose to his feet and slowly backed away from the bed, "Leslie! I'm not staying away from Terabithia and what do you mean he took you? You hit your head on a rock and drowned in the river outside Terabithia."

"To you and everyone else I did," said Leslie slowly, "I did die, in a certain way, but I'm still alive. He wanted to keep me alive because I'd be of use to him. If I'm alive that means my imagination is still alive, my mind and heart are still beating, but…some…_things_ are different. But please Jess, please stay away from Terabithia."

She was on her feet now and walked towards him, "Please Jess promise me."

Jess stared at her, firstly because of what Leslie was saying and secondly because her face was close to his, more closer then it had ever been and it made Jess' mind turn jelly-like.

"Jess?" she said quietly, "promise me?"

"Y-yes," he breathed, completely distracted with her closeness rather then what she was asking.

"That you will not return to Terabithia?' asked Leslie

"Yes," said Jess quietly again, absent mindedly.

They both remained silent for a moment looking at each other. Then Leslie raised one of her hands and ran her fingers lightly through the front of his hair and she narrowed her eyes in curiosity and confusion when they fell onto his right cheek.

It was bruised and swollen and she moved her fingers from his hair and gently ran them down his cheek. At her action Jess' stomach filled with crazy butterflies and his heart was in his throat so he couldn't speak. They only thing he was aware of was her fingers lightly moving on his cheek.

"What happened?" she said, removing her hand away from his face and stepping back slightly, "Did you get into a fight at school?"

The path where her fingers have traveled along stung more then when his father had slapped him. It took a moment for Jess to answer her and he finally managed, "N-no, I got my dad angry and he slapped me because I said some pretty hurtful things."

There was silence again and Leslie said, "I have to go. I can't stay long."

"Why?" demanded Jess, sounding more offended then curious.

Leslie looked at him in surprise and Jess felt his cheeks burn red and he looked away from her, "You just got here, what's the rush?"

"I have to go," said Leslie, as if she was ignoring his question, "Keep your promise."

Jess looked back up at where she was but was slightly shocked to find the space in front of him empty. Leslie was gone and her last words hung in the air. _Keep your promise._

"Keep your promise?" repeated Jess in confusion out loud, trying to remember, "what promise?"

**Well what do you think? It's a long chapter and I stayed up extra late to finish it! I'm really tried so I'm going to bed! Goodnight and please, please review!**


End file.
